emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3595/3596 (27th November 2003)
Marlon succumbs to Charity's emotional blackmail, but ends up finding himself at the mercy of his family, Paul and Siobhan's relationship hits a new low, and Katie struggles to put Robert out of her mind. Plot Andy spends the morning confounding Katie's attempts to get back close to him again. He'll only stay in bed for breakfast, and is considering moving their wedding to fit with the best deals for a whitewater rafting holiday he has his eye on. She doesn't fare much better with Robert, who infuriates her by wolf-whistling at her in public. Not that a sneaky snog doesn't sort that one out. Relations between Siobhan and Paul hit a new low. Ronnie feels uncomfortable when asked to lie for him, and Paul leaves The Woolpack, Syd in tow, rather than talk to her. Ronnie seems primarily concerned with Siobhan's feelings. Simon catches Nicola in the cafe, saying she owes him a drink in The Woolpack after he carried all her fliers. Nicola interprets this as being asked out on a date, but Simon is one step ahead and leaves her scrabbling for money to buy his round, to the amusement of Bob and Emily. When she tries to tell Simon that it's really not a date, he laughs back at her, claiming that he never thought it was and that she's not his type. Flinging herself into the toilets she removes her tie and adjust her cleavage to try and get some interest. When Simon looks like he might accept her offer of coffee, she asks if he's become her type. He simply replies he's not that choosy and disappears into the night. Katie and Robert meet up after the pub and agree that despite all their feelings, Robert is Andy's best man and they must be honourable. However, both of them still want the other to be the one who 'lost out', so things are far from settled. Charity has threatened to tell Tricia about the baby unless Marlon helps with her legal fees, so the following morning, he raids the Dingle pot for £50, and only just gets away with it. He takes the money to Charity, who's unimpressed by the amount. She reminds him not to worry about Zak, but about keeping her sweet. She demands more money urgently. Marlon finally collars Diane in the cafe and asks for an advance. Katie discovers that Danny has started organising a barbeque without telling her. Another social function with Robert - just what she doesn't want, or does she? Still, she's going up to see her dad the next day. Andy says he'll miss her, but agrees that it means he won't have to see her dad at Xmas. Katie ends up saddled with helping Victoria choose her bridesmaid's dress from the catalogues, but she only wants one for grownups. Jack knows of an ideal one in Hotten, but he's too busy to take her, so Robert volunteers to drive. Robert deliberately wastes time till they are alone, and the two of them end up kissing again instead. Syd has a tipoff for a horse so Zak goes back to get some money to put on it, only to find the pot empty after Marlon's raid. The Dingles bitterly gather round the radio and hear the dead-cert win, and Sam comes up with a plan to find out who's been stealing the money. The Dingles catch Marlon as he puts the money back out of his wage advance. His protestations that he was borrowing go unheeded and a Dingle Court unanimously finds him guilty. He is banished from the Dingle house and thrown in the mud. Just as Tricia arrives, wanting to see everyone. How will he explain it? Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola King *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle -Jeff Hordley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Andy & Katie's room, living room and kitchen *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and kitchen *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar, women's toilets and bedroom *Windsors - Forecourt *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Tricia Dingle since 27th April 2003 as Sheree Murphy returns from maternity leave. *An error in the credits shows Ronnie Marsden credited twice. *This hour-long episode was transmitted at the usual time of 7.00pm due to an edition of House of Horrors transmitting on 28th November. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,280,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes